Patients in this protocol have skeletal dysplasias, skeletal anomalies or craniofacial dysostoses. The study involves clinical description, radiologic correlation of the phenotype and genetic studies aimed at determining the gene loci for the aberrant bone formations characterized by clinical and radiologic means.